Living with Lord Kira and Light-Kun
by S.B.N.O
Summary: It's been five years since Light Became the ruler of the world. He is always busy. L is starting to feel useless now. Then a familiar face from L's past shows up to complicate things.
1. Lonly

I sat up in my large bed. As usual my husband was gone and i was in an oversized shirt. I'm starting to miss the times he would actually lay with me. Now a days he's out there doing whatever to stay on top: killing, having meetings, going to cities. All I think I'm good for is to relieve his sexual needs. Other than that, I'm useless. I miss my Light-Kun that would hold me, comfort me, love me gently, tell me he loves me and needs me. I want him back. But I think he's to gone to get him back. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and walked out of my room. As all ways the curtains are closed blocking the sun. I sighed. He's probably talking with a stupid civilian asking him a stupid question. I shuffled down to the dinning room for breakfast. I love our cook. He found a way for me to have cake and blood together. I sat down in one of the large chairs. "Watari, why does this place have to be so big?"  
"I'm not sure sir. Your cake," Watari said setting it in front of me. I smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you Watari, if it weren't for you I don't know where I'd be. But you'r still mortal, so I'll watch you pass away soon. I don't want that. But it's unavoidable. Please stay here until then," I said eating my cake. Then the rest of my family came down. Well technically they're Light's family, but still. They're used to me being sad and lonely. And they're used to my usual morning attire. Sometimes they try to cheer me up. Today was not one of those days. I wish he'd come home. "So Light's gone again huh? What a shame. You're starting to falter from him," Ryuk said looking at me. I reached to the fruit bowl in front of me and grabbed an apple.  
"What news?" I asked as I threw it to him and got another. He ate the first in a few bites.  
"Hmmm, there's only one main cause for concern here and that would be Misa and her little band of rebels. But I wouldn't worry that much about them," Ryuk reported as I tossed him the other apple.

He caught it in his mouth and ate it. I sighed. These days I have more fun being with Light's family and Ryuk than him.  
"Who wants to go ride the horses with me?" I asked standing up. Sayu and Mom raised their hands. I clapped and a servant came with some pants and boxers. I put them on and we all went out to the stable. I picked out Sugar. He was a black Arabian and I love him. Light gave him to me. Then again Light gave all of this to me. I hopped onto his back and grabbed his mane. I like riding bareback. It's fun. I smiled as Sayu silently challenged me to a race. We both lightly tapped our heels into our horses' sides and took off. It was so much fun I just let Sugar run wild. He liked running where he wanted with me. I looked back to see Sayu gaining on me. Then she was gone. I looked around I was in a different place I was just riding in. Instead it was a nice calm meadow, under a tree. Then a shadow appeared above me. I looked up to see someone there. Someone blonde and angry. Someone dangerous and out for revenge. Misa. I frowned. Then I got up and ran. But she caught me. I'm not the best runner in the world and I wasn't trying. She tied me up.  
"If you take me it will only anger Light," I said. I actually doubt he'd notice my absence. She smiled. It wasn't the usual nice Misa smile everyone thinks she has. No, this smile was a horrid gut churning smile.  
"That's what I want. To make him angry. But I'm not just taking you captive Ryuzaki. Light will be angry that you're gone yes. But he'd be more upset if he found out you know he had sex with me," Misa said leaning towards me. I shook my head and blinked. Immediately pain erupted through my body. I had fallen of of Sugar. How stupid. But that vision was the first in years. What does that mean.  
"This isn't good to answer your question. Are you alright?" Mom asked. I nodded. "What was in your vision?"  
"M-Misa." That was all I could get out.


	2. Visions Again

L's p.o.v.

Sayu and Mom picked me up and carried me inside. Light was sitting at the table unexpectedly talking to dad. They both turned and looked at us.  
"What's wrong L?" Light asked not even standing. I shook my head.  
"It was nothing," I lied.  
"What is it?" he asked again.  
"He had his first vision in years. Misa was in it," Mom said as they put me in a chair. I pulled my legs to my chest and buried my face i my knees. I heard Light get up and walk over. I kept my head down. It only got worse as everyone else left.  
"Lawliet, why did you lie to me?" Light asked right next to me. I shook my head. He sighed. "Please tell me about the vision?"  
"Don't wanna," I answered as I felt a hand run up my back through my shirt. He lightly scratched the part of my neck that made me moan and lift my head. I shook my head and hunched my shoulders to protect my neck. He picked me up and stretched me across the table. I turned my head. "Light please stop."  
"Tell me about the vision and I will." I sighed and shook my head. To be honest I liked where this is going. My first time getting it from Light in so long. It would be great. Then he let go of me. I looked at him.  
"Light?" What's wrong with him. Wait, that vision, it couldn't be. "Did you sleep with Misa?"  
"What?" he asked looking surprised. I sat up and looked at him.  
"Did you sleep with that blonde bitch?" I asked getting slightly angry. He looked at me incredulously.  
"I-I... uuuuuuuuuu, why?" He stuttered. Light doesn't stutter any more. I hope off of the table and ran. I ran faster than the first time he chased me. I ran to the only safe place: Watari. Light knew me to well and went there. I turned and ran out side. "L, come back here!"  
"No, not unless you tell me, when did you sleep with her!?" I yelled back. "Years ago Babe," he said back. I shook my head.  
"You're lying," I said calmly and ran again. This time I went outside. I frowned. Why should he lie about that? Does that mean he is still? I lay down and closed my eyes. Shit, my vision was true. The next thing I knew, I was tied up and being dragged away by an evil blonde bitch. She laughed evilly. We stopped at an old building everyone stayed away from. She dragged me inside and lifted me onto a be.  
"Well, since I can't have Light, I'll try you instead. What do you think Ryuzaki?" Misa asked smiling that horrid smile. I shook my head. She smiled. "Well, you being soft won't work. Although that drug should be kicking in now."  
As she spoke I felt myself grow achingly hard. It hurt. This bitch drugged me?! "N-no when did you, aaaaaaaaaaa."  
She giggled and pulled off her panties. I shook my head as she started pulling my pants and boxers off. Funny, I wanted to be in this situation with Light, but without the drugs. She stopped. I carefully opened my eye and looked at her. "You have a pretty big cock yourself. You should taste good. Like Light did that time."  
She leaned down and licked my cock, making me shudder. I didn't want to, but I gave in to feeling that forced pleasure. She took my member into her mouth whole and my back arched as she bobbed her head. I came really quick in her mouth. She swallowed it and looked at me. I moaned as my aching erection returned. "M-Misa, please stop."  
"No," she retorted as she climbed on top of me. I struggled. She grabbed my manhood and squeezed it making me stop moving and moan. "Ready now?"  
I shook my head as she squeezed me again. She held onto me while she held herself above my body. She carefully positioned her self over me and waited. "It'll feel great Ryuzaki, don't worry."  
With saying that she let go of me and dropped her body onto me. I felt myself enter her and I moaned shaking my head. She leaned forward towards me and stopped centimeters from my face. I panted heavily. "Here we go. You're going to love it Ryuzaki. I can make you feel much better than Light did."  
She put her hands on my chest and slowly started bouncing on my cock. I moaned as she squeezed my hard shaft. Then she suddenly got faster and I cried out loud. Before I could stop myself I thrust into her as she came down on me. I felt so horrible for betraying Light like this. She kept crying out my name as she went. I groaned through my teeth. I finally yelled as I came inside of her. "See Ryuzaki, you really like doing it with don't you?"  
"No, I hate everything about you. And if it weren't for this drug I'd still be soft," I said turning slightly pink. I kept panting as she smiled at me. She did it twice more after that. Leaving me panting deeply.  
"So you like it more in the ass, than giving it to someone huh. Fine let's try this," she snapped and a door opened. Three naked men came in and stood in front of Misa. I watched as she pointed at one of them and the others left. He came towards us and stopped. Misa rolled over so I was on top of her. The man untied my hands and put them in front of me and tied them again. Misa pulled my hands behind her head and smiled. "He's already inside of me, so you can start when ever you want."  
"Yes ma'ma," he answered gruffly. I shuddered as I felt him grab my hips. He thrust into me hard. It hurt. Misa smiled.  
"Harder," she ordered. He thrust into me really hard pushing my into her. This continued until all three of us came. I waited for my erection to come back but it didn't. The drug wore off. Thank goodness. "Don't look so happy Ryuzaki. What'll you think Light will do when he gets this recording of our voices when we were having fun earlier?"  
I felt my face twist with horror and rage. She got up and started walking away. Then she turned back. "You can do whatever you want with him. So have fun."  
Misa walked out and he turned back to me. I

Misa's p.o.v.

"Hump, that was fun, but Light's more fun. Oh well, now I just have to send this to Light and wait. He'll come. As for Ryuzaki, screw him." I walked to my room and fell on my bed. I jumped slightly as I heard a scream. "Rem."  
"Yes Misa?" Rem said coming through the wall. I smiled.  
"Was it successfully delivered to Light?" I asked looking at my guardian. She nodded. "Wonderful. Man, I'm still horny. Rem, would you call in Rory? He's my favorite after all."  
"Yes Misa," Rem answered as she floated back through the wall. I smiled as my favorite boy came in to see me.

Light's p.o.v.

"L? L? Where are you? Come here damn it," I yelled around the palace. Where did he go? Maybe he's in our room. I quickly ran up there to find it empty. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. Matsuda handed me a small package and bowed. I shut the door and opened my package. I turned it upside down and a CD fell out. "What the hell?"  
I put in the player and turned it down so I could barely hear it. I pressed play. It scanned the disc ans started.  
"Light, I hope you like my present," Misa's voice came out of the speaker. It was another thing from her. Then i heard deep moans and shrill yells coming from the speaker. I know both of those voices. One was Misa's and the other was L's. I don't understand, how, no why? "Light, as you can hear Ryuzaki likes it here. And he also likes me. So I'll just keep him there's no reason to come get him. Bye."  
I sat with my jaw hanging wide open. "RYUUUUUUUUK!" I screamed. He floated into the room a moment later. "Ryuk, do you know where Misa's newest hide out is?"  
Ryuk nodded. "I am going to go there."  
"No Light. You have to wait a month. That's when her guards are less alert," Ryuk said quickly.  
"But, I need to go there now," I retorted. He shook his head. "I need to Ryuk. You don't understand. I need to go."


	3. Light

L's p.o.v.

I've been captive for awhile now. After the first few days everything turned into a blur. My ass has been abused so that I won't heal fast. I've been continuously raped by Misa and her stupid drug a lot. I'm starting to loose hope in my husband. Will he ever come for me? I cringed as the door opened and bright light of the sun flooded in. "What do you want Misa? There's nothing more than rape that you can take from me."  
"Oh silly Ryuzaki, or should I say L? You see, The only reason Light would come here was to kill you and me," Misa said evilly. I looked at her angrily.  
"Why would Light-Kun want to kill me? What have you done?!" I yelled at her. She just laughed and walked out. I frowned. She left her stupid little rape boy, that's what I call him, in here. I looked at him and looked away. He slowly walked to me. I cringed again as I felt his hands on my wrists. "Please just do it already."  
"Today is different. I'll be more gentle so you can cum too," he said in his deep voice. I like his voice, but it doesn't matter.  
"What do you mean?" I asked as he pushed to oiled fingers into my ass. He stretched me for a bit. Then he thrust his fingers around hitting my prostate a few times. I...I moaned. I don't understand why, but it was starting to feel better. Then he pulled his fingers out making me pout slightly. "So, you're enjoying this so far?" he asked as he looked at me. He leaned his head down and took my whole member into his mouth. I moaned loudly and arched my back as he sucked and licked me. "You really, mmmm, like it?"  
I tried to answer but my voice got caught in my throat so I nodded. Then he stopped suddenly. "Why did, huff, you stop?"  
"When's the last time someone did this to you without a drug? 'Cause you're moaning like a little bitch," he said looking into my eyes. I thought about that. "I can't remember the last time somebody did this for me without a drug," I answered truthfully. He smiled. My heart melted a tiny bit. His smile was beautiful and familiar. Now that I think about it everything about him was hot. His toned muscles, his tan skin, his short silver hair, his deep green eyes, I'm strangely happy to say, I've possibly started to fall for this man. And I don't even know his name.  
"Then I'll make sure it feels extra good," he said before engulfing me again. He sucked so hard I came immediately. I moaned loudly. He swallowed it and looked at me. Those deep green eyes looked at me, locking his gaze with mine. Then he stuck his fingers in my face. I quickly started sucking on them. He took them back. I frowned. Then he pushed his fingers into me and I tensed. He stretched me gently. I watched him never loosing eye contact, until he leaned down and licked my ass. He stuck his tongue in and started thrusting it into me. I moaned as he pushed his tongue into my prostate. "I'm gonna cum," I said balling the ragged sheets of my bed. I quickly moved his head away from my body. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, f-fuck m-me."  
"What's with the stutter?" he asked. I looked up at him from my hair.  
"My husband won't be happy with me for this," I answered. He nodded.  
"Shaun. My name is Shaun," he said suddenly.  
"Why did-" "So you know what to scream out while I'm inside of you," Shaun said leaning forward. My eyes widened. I sat up and pushed my lips to his kissing him. He pushed me back onto the bed.  
"Shaun, please fuck me?" I asked him as he kissed down my neck making me moan.

Light's p.o.v.

"Ryuk, it's safe to go there now, right?" I asked the shinigami. He nodded. Should I get rid of him with them? No, my family likes him to much. Although, if I rescue him everyone would know about him and kidnap him. Wait, what am I doing? I have a death note. I could kill Misa anyt- "If anything happens to Misa, I shall hold you responsible."  
That memory of Rem flashed through my head. I shook it. Misa has Rem. If Misa dies I'll die. I need a new plan.  
"You know, I could possibly take care of Rem while you kill Misa and L," Ryuk suggested. I started nodding.  
"Wait, what do you mean and L?" I asked looking angrily at him. He shrugged.  
"I just went there and he's with someone else. Maybe you taking so long has made him loose hope in you," Ryuk said rolling his eyes. I glared at the wall. That little bastard. After all I do for him this is what he does for me? Sleeps with someone else and Misa for that matter. "I'm going now. No more waiting. Ryuk you can stay or come with me," I growled walking out the door. He followed me. L, Misa prepare to meet your maker.

Misa's p.o.v.

I got out of bed late and now my hair won't stay. Oh well, time to check on L. I carefully walk down the stairs and open the door to his little dungeon. He was sleeping on the bed. He actually looked kinda cute. As I got closer I noticed his open eyes. "So you're awake?"  
"Yes, why?" he asked.  
"You should watch your tone with me. I could just kill you now. Light is probably on his way now so, how should we greet him?" I asked still walking. He shrugged. I crawled on top of him and kissed him, he has soft lips like mine.

L's p.o.v.

As Misa climbed on me I blinked. When I opened my eyes I saw Light. He was holding someone's head. Blood was all over him. He was crying though. I blinked again and Misa was kissing me. I grabbed her arms to push her off when the door was kicked off its hinges. I felt Misa torn off of me. I peeked to see Light holding Misa by the throat. I cringed when he looked at me. He turned back to her and I jumped under the bed. Suddenly a hand pulled me through the floor. I looked at the person holding me. It was Shaun. I opened my mouth to say something, but he pecked my lips with a kiss. I shut my mouth and pulled my knees closer. "I took you because I don't want anything to happen you and he was going to kill you," Shaun said running. I cried into his shoulder. "Wait, how did you pull me through the floor?" I asked thinking about that.  
"I'm a wizard. I used a temporary spell to make the floor like water," Shaun explained.  
"Thank you," I said leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. His face went sunset red. I liked it. Then the ceiling above us fell and Light stood up straight. I cringed.  
"L, come here now," Light said angrily. I carefully got down from Shaun's arms and walked over.  
"Light, I," I stopped as he held his hand up to silence me. He turned to Shaun. "Light, don't hurt him. Please, let's just go home."  
"Fine," he answered. Light pulled me to him and we disappeared. I opened my eyes and we were at home. I started to walk away, but Light pulled me back. I shrunk at his touch. It was harsh as usual. "L, do you want to leave? Do you love me still?"  
"Yes, Light, I love you. But you've no time for me anymore," I answered looking at my feet. Light pulled my face up to look at him. "Light?"  
"L, you've gotten lonely without me, haven't you?" he asked knowing the answer.  
"Yes. I have gotten lonely. Maybe you should take a break from work. Just for a day," I said leaning into kiss him. He smiled and kissed me.  
"Maybe," Light said as we appeared in our room. Light pushed me down onto the bed and crawled on top of me. He pulled my shirt off and kissed down my neck and chest. "Say what you want L, or I won't know what to do."  
"I want you to do what ever you want Light," I moaned. He smiled and pulled my pants and boxers half way down. He quickly took my erection into his mouth. Light sucked, nipped, and licked me until I came in his mouth. Then he rolled me over and pushed his fingers into me. He stretched my sore anus. Then he withdrew his fingers and pushed himself in. He quickly started thrusting hard into my prostate. I grabbed the sheets of the bed as I cried out Light's name. He reached around and grabbed my aching member. He stroked me opposite of his hard thrusts. I moaned his name loudly as I came in his hand. Then Light came after a few thrusts, moaning loudly. I fell over panting as Light got off of the bed. I sat up so quickly I got light headed. "Light, where are you going?"  
"I still have work to do. That was fun though. I will see you after work," Light said kissing my forehead. I know the look he gave me. He had a small smile and half lidded eyes. I watched as he showered, got dressed, and left me alone again.


	4. An outing to Familiar faces

L's p.o.v.

I sat up in my warm bed. Today it was unusually cold. I looked to see the other place empty. There was one day to my 18th birthday. I looked around. Then I smelled food. I grabbed my white shirt and put it on. When I came to the kitchen I my handsome lover cooking. He liked making me food. It's good food and I love it. He turned his beautiful grey eyes towards me. He was pale like me, with beautiful cloud grey eyes, red spiky hair, good muscles and a soft, but deeper voice. I hugged him. He was taller than me, so I was hugging his chest rather than his neck, like I wanted.  
"Good morning L. I made your favorite," he said turning to me.  
"Good morning and thank you Chesh," I said kissing him. He pulled me into his body.  
"You're, mmmm, making it, mmmmm, hard to make your food," Chesh said in between kisses. I giggled and hopped to my seat. A moment later he turned around with two plates of delicious and fancy foods. He and I ate looking into each others' eyes. I'd never been so happy in my life. Later on that night I moaned into his mouth as he pushed himself into me slowly and roughly. I came on our stomachs and he in me. I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love you Chesh."  
"I know you do," he answered as I fell asleep. When I woke up he was gone. I checked the kitchen and he wasn't there. I check the whole house. He was gone. I came back to the kitchen and the door was open. I looked around but found nothing. I went back up to my room and opened the door. Chesh was sitting on the bed with a rose. I sighed and walked to him. He stood up, dropping the rose, and cupped my face. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?"  
"I thought you'd left me," I answered crying into his chest. He hugged me. I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and hung onto his neck. Chesh carried me to the shower kissing me the whole time. He put me down on the sink counter as we undressed. He started the shower and we climbed in. He turned me to the wall and thrust his long tongue in. I moaned and tensed. He pulled his tongue out and thrust into me hard. He slowly push into me forcing me to the wall. I moaned his name as he kissed my neck and sucked on it. We both came together. I turned around to him. He had a small smile and half lidded eyes. I smiled into his chest.  
"Come on Lawly, we need to get out before you seduce me," Chesh said picking me up. I shifted and wrapped my legs around his hips.  
"Already working on it," I said kissing his jaw. I kissed from his jaw line to his chin then up the other side. Soon enough I felt his erection pressing into my butt. He pushed himself into me and started to thrust slowly.  
"Seems to me it worked," he said kissed me. We fell onto our bed and he rolled over. I smiled as I bounced slightly fast on his large cock. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down harder as he thrust up. I screamed his name as I came on his chest and stomach. He pulled me into a passionate kiss as he came in my ass. "Good night Lawly. Happy birthday."  
"Good night Chesh, I love you," I said as I fell asleep. I sat up crying. I looked to my right to see Light gone still. I rolled over and cried into my soft pillow. Light and Chesh are so alike. They both are very dominant, they're charming, and it seems like they'll both have left me for someone else. I now remember why I eat cake, why I don't sleep, why I didn't love anyone, but Watari. It was because Chesh made good food, because he used to sleep with me in his arms, because he left me, him leaving me that had caused this change in me. Now it was a repeat with Light. I got out of bed. It was midnight. I went to Watari's room and knocked. The sleepy old man opened the door.  
"L, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he let me in. I shook my head. Then the tears fell.  
"Watari, I hate being in love. I should have listened to you and stayed focused on my work," I said balling. He hugged me close to his body. I cried until I couldn't anymore. Watari wiped my eyes and looked at me.  
"Now, sir, you need to get a hold of yourself. Maybe take a walk to clear your head. Then you will feel better. Alright?" Watari asked looking at me. I nodded and hugged him. I quickly got up and went outside. It was a beautiful night. I walked down the road. I passed a few taverns and bars. Finally i turned into one. I may not be able to get drunk, but it'll be nice to drink. I ordered some rum and coffee. I'm glad no one knows the face of Lord Kira's mate. I had drunk quite a bit when I heard a laugh I recognized. I turned slightly to see none other than my husband sitting with two girls on his legs. One of them kissed him and he kissed back. The other girl got mad and got up. She walked by and I tapped her shoulder.  
"Excuse me, but how long have those two been together? Sorry, I'm Ryuzaki and your name?" I asked as she sat next to me at the bar. She reminded me of someone but I can't think of who.  
"My name is Rebecca. BUt call me Becca. And those two, they've seen each other for years now. I'm surprised she'd not pregnant. Why? What's it to you?" she asked. I drained my rum and coffee.  
"A marriage," I answered taking of my silver band. She put her hand over her mouth. I slowly walked over and tossed the ring at the two kissing. Light caught it out of reflex. He felt it and looked at the item. I turned and paid my tab then left. Beca followed me. Now it makes sense. He was seeing her so there was no reason to come see me. The time a few months ago I saw him was the first time in years. Why didn't I suspect anything?  
"Hey, Ryuzaki, are you alright?" Beca asked me. I nodded.  
"This time, I left the cheater before he left me," I said shaking. I looked down and felt the tears falling off my face. She pulled my face up to look at her. "Sorry, I'll be fine. You can just go home and not worry about me Becca."  
"No, why would anyone hurt a guy as cute as you? And I'm a lesbian, so that's saying something," she asked. I chuckled at those words. She looked at me. I smiled. "Come on, I'll take ya for a drink."  
"I'm afraid it'd be wasted on me. I can't get drunk," I said wishing it was untrue. She looked at me confused. I opened my mouth to show my sharp fangs and she nodded. "Then we'll get blood with alcohol in it," Beca said smiling. I laughed for the first time in years. "Yeah. That'll be great," I said smiling. We walked away. Soon enough I was drunk and so was she. We both danced through the streets until we were lost. "We need to go somewhere we know where we are."  
"Yeah? We can go to my place. But my brother doesn't always like strangers in the house," Beca said as she hailed a cab. We got in and she said an address. Before I could think of blinking, maybe, we were at a cute little house. She paid and we got out. She carefully opened the door.  
"Beca, is that you?" a scary deep voice called.  
"Yup, I went to the bar. I'm fine bro," she answered. We started sneaking to the stairs until we heard foot steps. Then she had me bolt up the stairs. I stayed right by the stairs out of sight. I heard someone coming and shrank as much as possible. Beca came up and smiled at me. She took my had and pulled me to her room. It was cool. She was what people call an otaku. There was anime and manga things every where. She sat on her bed and looked at me. "You know, I like girls. My bro used to be into guys, now he is always lookin' at girls he sees. He confuses me."  
"What's your brother's name?" I asked as the door flew open. I turned to see a familiar face standing there. I stared and took horribly deep breaths. My head dropped. "Thanks Becca, for the drinks. But I need to get home."  
"What?" she asked sitting up. "What'd yo come up here for bro?"  
"I-I-I don't remember," he answered in his deep voice. "Who's your friend. That's what it was. Yeah I came to ask about your friend."  
"Oh, this is Ryyyyuzzakiiiiiiii. I just met him at the bar. He's getting over his cheating husband. So we had some drinks and I brought him home cause we got lost," Beca explained. He nodded and extended a hand to me.  
"My name is Chesher, but you can call me Chesh," he said with a smile. I shook his hand and pulled him pass me.  
"Thanks Becca, again, but I really need to go home. We've been out drinking for a while. It's early my family will be worry about me," I said stepping out of the door. "I'll meet you same place tomorrow, same time."  
"But you need to eat something," she called after me. I heard her door shut and I sighed as I shook my head. The bottom of the stairs was in view when I was picked up by the back of my shirt and carried down the stairs. I was shoved to the wall and kissed. I was drunk enough to kiss back. They pulled away and a string of saliva was between our mouths. I looked up to see Chesh's face. He was smiling. I ducked under his arm and headed to the door, only to be pulled back from the door and into his arms. I sighed and tears started falling from my eyes for the fourth time this morning.  
"Let me go please," I asked.  
"No, I won't," Chesh answered. I sniffed, trying to keep my nose from running. He turned me to him and wiped my eyes with his thumbs. "Why?" I asked as more tears fell.  
"Because the first time I made that mistake. Not this time," Chesh answered kissing me again. I pulled away and found the ground horribly interesting.  
"Didn't you hear Beca? I'm getting over my husband," I said still looking at the ground. He pulled my face up so I was looking at him sideways. He smiled and nodded. "Then w-"  
"Because I don't care, he cheated on you and now you're here. I'm not letting you go this time. Not with out making it up to you," he said picking me up bridal style. I tried to jump away, but he dropped his other arm so my legs fell. I instinctively clung to him. He carried me around downstairs to a bathroom. I shook my head and tried to get away. He held onto me like a little kid with their kitten. I started crying as he opened the door. "What's wrong?"  
"T-the last time we did this you left me on my birthday. Normal people love their eighteenth birthday, but I hate it. In fact I hate my birthday in general," I said crying as he put me on the sink counter.  
"Why so you hate it?" Chesh asked wiping my eyes.  
"It reminds me of you," I bawled. He hugged me. Then he started kissing my neck softly. I moaned as more tears fell. I moaned even more as he ran his hands down my back to my pants. He picked me up in one arm kissing me and pulled my pants and boxers off with the other. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he freed his erection and pushed it into me. I winced and he stopped. I nodded. He slowly thrust into me hitting me prostate each time. I moaned his name as he thrust again. I came quicker than anytime with Light. I moaned again as he came inside of me. He kissed me and pulled away.  
"You are taking a shower. I'll wash your clothes," Chesh said taking my shirt off. He turned the water on and left with my clothes. I washed myself and got out. I looked for a towel, but there wasn't one. The door opened again and Chesh came in. He looked at me and smiled cutely. I turned and crouched down covering my genitals. I sighed thinking I was safe until I was pushed so my ass was in the air. I looked at Chesh. He smiled and thrust into me. This time he didn't hold back. He thrust into me relentlessly.  
"C-CHESH!" I screamed loudly. He covered my mouth suddenly.  
"Shhhh. If you make my sister wake up it'll be awkward," he said smiling. I nodded. An hour later he brought my clothes to me. They were so warm. "Thenks Chesh. I should be able to get hime on my own now."  
"But you were fall over hiccup drunk. What happened?" he asked amazed.  
"You fucked me. Twice," I said bluntly. He nodded. I started to the door, when I swayed. Chesh caught me and put my arm over his shoulders. He pulled me and we walked to the door. He opened it and Light was there. My eyes widened. I felt Chesh tense next to me.  
"L-Lord K-Kira?" he said bowing. Light smiled warmly and nodded. "Thank you sir, for finding my husband. I hope he wasn't to much trouble," Light said still smiling. Chesh shook his head.  
"N-not at all," he answered as Light took me in his arms. I cuddled into his chest. I am still drunk. I felt Light nod as we disappeared.  
"L, what were you doing there?" Light asked with malice. I shrank away from him.  
"I got drunk and met Beca -hic- Chan at a bar. I got lost so she took me to her house so I didn't cause much trouble. Why?" I asked smiling. He leaned towards me angrily. I leaned back until I was laying on the floor. "Because someone gave me this. It's your band," Light said holding up the ring. I looked at it with relief.  
"I was so worried. Some punk took it while I was wondering around," I said getting up and taking. Light watched as I put it on my finger. I turned and went to the bathroom. I started the shower and stripped. I got in and quickly cleaned myself. I even sadly cleaned out my ass. Not a moment later Light climbed into the shower. I sighed as he caressed my side. I turned to him. "Light, are you angry with me for going out this early?"  
"No, I was just worried," he said putting both hands on my ribs. I had a bad feeling. Then Light started squeezing with his right hand. I whined in pain as he squeezed my ribs.  
"Light-huff,huff-please, stop you're hurting me" I said panting. He didn't though. I screamed as a horrible crack echoed in the bathroom and a worse pain spread across my right side.  
"Now, you can't leave the house again," Light said with the horrible face of a predator. I cried as I breathed. I Slowly stood up, grabbed my clothes, and carefully went to the bed. "L-Light, why?" I asked painfully.  
"I don't want you seeing him again who ever he is and I want you to stay here," Light said walking away. He left the room and I cried. I cried until I remembered Chesh leaving something in my pocket. I painfully got my pants and heard the door slam signaling Light had left. I pulled out a little piece of paper. It had a number on it.


	5. Things Aren't Going as Planned

L's p.o.v.

I looked at this number and frowned. Then I carefully leaned over and got a phone. I dialed and waited. It rang a few times. Then it was picked up. "Hello?"  
"Uuuuummmm, is this Chesh?" I asked confused.  
"Yes, how are you Lawly. I'm sorry if you got in trouble because of me," Chesh answered. "It's fine. But why did you leave me the first time?" I asked almost crying.  
"I, uuuuuuuu, I didn't want to ruin my friendship with your older sister. She was really protective of you."  
"What?"  
"Your sister."  
"Thanks for telling me. I will call you back. But do you know a doctor?" "Yup, I'll be right there," he said enthusiastically. We both hung up and I quickly got up and found Watari. "Watari, did I have a sister?" I asked panting. He looked at me and nodded.  
"You two were separated at birth. Your name is Lem Lawliet and hers is Lena Lawliet. I didn't tell you because I thought it best not to, forgive me," Watari answered. Instead I hugged him painfully. He stepped back and looked at me. "Master L are you alright?"  
"Yes, a doctor is on his way. When he gets here send him to my room. Thank you Watari," I said going back up. A few minuets later the door opened as I was getting into the shower.  
"You are trying to seduce me aren't you?" Chesh asked. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my hips. He came over and started looking at my body and gently touching it. "So, what seems to be the problem?"  
"My ribs are broken on the right side," I said calmly. He barely touched it and i winced. He held his hand over it and light came out. I watched as my ribs were healed. "THank you Chesh, but how?"  
"Shaun, I'm Shaun. It was a cover to see you that day. I rescued you," Chesh answered. I remembered that smile. I hugged him. He pulled my face up and kissed me. "Your shower can wait right?"  
"Of course. Please take me," I said blushing. Chesh picked me up and tossed me onto the bed. He didn't want to wait at all. Chesh pushed his erection into me making me moan loudly. He kissed me as he fucked me into the bed. I moaned into his mouth as we both came. I panted and realized I still loved Chesh. "I-I love you. I always have Chesh."  
"Then leave him and come with me," Chesh said kissing me. I nodded. He stood up and walked over to my heap of clothes. Then he looked back at me holding my white shirt. "You still have it?"  
"Of course. It's still pretty big on me," I answered coming over to him and taking it.  
"Go take your shower," Chesh said pushing me. I smiled and went to shower. After I was done I came out drying my hair. He was picking stuff up and cleaning. "Why are you cleaning?" I asked. He just looked at me and smiled. I got a bored look and jumped when someone knocked on the door. I opened it to my mother in-law. "Y-yes?"  
"Who is that man and why are you having such thoughts about him when you're married?" she asked. I thought about how Light betrayed me and decided not to tell her. "What?"  
"Stop being in my head please?" I asked kindly. She nodded.  
"What do you mean Light is cheating on you?" she asked. I opened my mouth and shut it again. She raised her eyebrows and looked at me expectantly. "Well?"  
"I went drinking this morning and the first bar I went to, Light was there with a girl. I his sister, Becca, about it and she told me they've been together for years now. So I got really drunk," I explained with tears rolling down my face. She quickly hugged me and I cried into her shoulder. "I should be going now. Bye," Chesh said behind me. I turned and nodded to him.  
"Thank you for taking care of L," Sachiko said smiling. He nodded and left. I heard a door slam and panicked. Light was back. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" he yelled downstairs. I ran down and shielded Chesh. I looked Light in the eyes and he was angry. "L why is he here?"  
"I asked him to come heal my ribs. Since you broke them," I said plainly. He glared at him and went upstairs. I quickly got Chesh out of the house and on his way. I turned around to Light behind me. "Light?"


	6. This Ends Now

L's p.o.v.

"Light, please don't do anything to him. It was my fault he was here," I said quickly. Light looked at me fiercely. I shrank back and fell into the door. He leaned down.

"Lawliet you are to never see him again unless **I** give you permission. Is this understood?" Light asked as he knelt in front of my. He was pulled away by Sachiko and I felt the tears run down my face. I blinked and everything faded. I looked around and gasped as I saw Light and the girl from the bar in our bed. I gasped and turned around. But Light had noticed me and was there when I turned. I felt the fear rise up inside of me from his glare. I started shaking as I fell backwards. Light leaned over me until he was centimeters from my face. "Lawliet what are you doing up here? I told you to stay downstairs with my mother and father."

"L-Light, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry. I-I just wanted to bring you something so you can stay with her and forget about me," I said automatically. I looked at my hands. There was a book. I opened it to a story. It was our story. I watched Light look at it and shake his head. Then he sniffed and looked at me. I felt a horrible stinging pain go through my heart. I looked down to see a knife in my chest strait through my heart. Light threw the book and grabbed me. "I-I just want y-you to be h-happy"

"What the hell are you thinking?! I was going to end this because I felt horrible for cheating on you. Lawliet!" Light screamed my name as everything went black. I gasped and blinked frantically. Light was being restrained by his mother and her head whipped towards me. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I jumped up and ran out of the house. It was pouring. I like the rain. I went out to the stable and hid in Sugar's stall. He just lay down and I lay against him. I tensed as I heard footsteps in the stable. They were quiet but heavy. The footsteps wondered through the stable. I shrank into Sugar as the footsteps got closer to the stall. Then Sachiko's head came over the stall door. I sighed in relief as she came in.

"Lawliet, are you alright?" she asked as she knelt in front of me. I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"My visions are back, but some of them don't come true. But if they did come true I'd be upset," I said as the tears poured out of my eyes. I hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'll talk to Light about this. Ok?" she said as she rubbed my back. I nodded into her shoulder. She stood up and patted my head. I got up and Sugar stood with me. I looked at him and sighed. I opened the stall door hopped onto his back. We trotted out of the barn and into the city. I went to the bar I met Becca at and told sugar to go hide and wait for my whistle. I went inside and looked around. The I saw her sitting at the bar. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled. So did I. We ordered a bunch of drinks and were drunk a few hours later. Before I really knew what we were doing, the two of us were out singing and dancing in the rain on the streets. I spun around a street light and looked around. We unknowingly ended up at her house. I sighed and started dancing and singing again. The door opened and Chesh came out. He looked at us and shook his head.

"Would you two come inside already. If you don't you'll get sick," Chesh said shaking his head again. Becca and I looked at each other and answered simultaneously.

"No," we said together. He rolled up his sleeves and came at us. He grabbed Becca first and me second. He hoisted us over his shoulders and carried us inside. Becca was asleep five minutes after we came in. Chesh took her upstairs. He came back down with her wet clothes.

"Yours too. They need to washed and dried," Chesh said holding out his hand. I smiled and put my arms around my body like a girl.

"Oh no, I can't b-be naked around strangers," I said in a childish voice. He grabbed me and snapped. Before I knew what happened my clothes were in his hand and a towel around my hips. I looked at him and smiled. Chesh got up and grabbed a basket and left the room. I went and sat on the couch. I sighed and wondered what I am doing here again. Then I was hugged from behind. "Chesh. I can only do this one last time with you ok?"

"Yeah, I understand, but I still have you for a little while. I love you," Chesh answered kissing me. I kissed him back as he climbed over the couch and on top of me. He had a towel on too. I smiled as our towels came undone and we were both completely exposed to each other. He pushed his finders into me and stretched me. I hugged his neck and kissed it. I moaned in disappointment as he withdrew his fingers. Then they were replaced by his large cock. I moaned as he slowly thrust into me. He continued at this pace for a bit. He started getting slightly faster as he kissed me. He hit my prostate with every thrust. I moaned into his mouth and smiled. He pulled away and looked at me. "I love you Lawley."

"I love you too Chesh," I answered. He smiled and kissed me roughly as we came together. He pulled out of me making me whine in disappointment. He smiled and kissed me again. Just as it started heating up someone knocked on the door. He got up and put his towel on. I heard the door open and Chesh grunted. I peeked over the couch to see a girl with pale skin, long black hair She had grey eyes and a cheery face. She looked a bit like me. She had her fist in Chesh's stomach. I started to get up when she saw me. Before I could say anything I was tackled in a hug. I looked at the girl as she hugged me. "Lena?"

"Lem, I missed you and I was so worried about you," she said looking at me. I smiled and hugged her. Chesh walked up behind the couch and stood there for a moment. I smiled and looked at both of them. "So is this where you've been all this time?"

"No, just for the moment," I answered as she looked at me.

"Where're your clothes?" she asked. I looked at Chesh.

"They are being washed because he was dancing and singing in the rain," Chesh answered as she looked at him. He smiled and waved. I got up looked at him.

"Couldn't you use **_that_** for the clothes?" I asked meaning his magic. He nodded side to side. I shook my head. Then my clothes were on my body again and so were his. I smiled. "Chesh could you do something for me in a little while?"

"Sure," he answered. I nodded.

Half an hour later I walked into the mansion I called home. Sachiko came and hugged me.

"Light's asked that everyone stay downstairs," she said letting go.

I looked at her, Soichiro, and Sayu. I smiled. "I just wanted to tell you guys goodbye before I die. So goodbye. Thank you for being my family."

I went and gave Watari and address and left. I went and got that old book with the story in it. I walked up the stairs slowly and quietly. I stopped as I came to the door of mine and Light's bedroom. I opened it and gasped. I saw Light and the girl from the bar in our bed. I gasped and turned around. But Light had noticed me and was there when I turned. I felt the fear rise up inside of me from his glare. I started shaking as I fell backwards. Light leaned over me until he was centimeters from my face. "Lawliet what are you doing up here? I told you to stay downstairs with my mother and father."

"L-Light, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry. I-I just wanted to bring you something so you can stay with her and forget about me," I said automatically. I looked at my hands at the book. I opened it to our story. I watched Light look at it and shake his head. Then he sniffed and looked at me. I pushed the knife through my heart. I looked down to see the knife in my chest. Light threw the book and grabbed me. "I-I just want y-you to be h-happy"

"What the hell are you thinking?! I was going to end this because I felt horrible for cheating on you. Lawliet!" Light screamed my name as everything went black. I opened my eyes and smiled. Chesh and Lena were above me smiling. I hugged both of them. Then a knock sounded on the door. Chesh got up and opened it.

"Can I help you sir?" Chesh asked.

"That's Watari. He's here with me. Although we should move now," I said standing up. Chesh nodded and sat down. We all looked at him confused. He did some weird things with his hands and said something in another language. We all looked at him and smiled. "What did you do?"

"I just moved the house and your horse to a better place for us to stay," Chesh answered. I smiled as Lena hugged me and Watari. Everything is going to be better now that I don't have to worry about Light. Bye Light and good riddance.


End file.
